


Lured

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew these lambs could fish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lured

There was something about it that bothered JC, not the sound of it, no, it sounded normal, Lance's voice slow and even, and Justin laughing, his head thrown back, his hand wrapped around Lance's bicep, but oh, there it was, the way Lance's eyes slanted down to Justin's fingers, the way he licked his lips. JC knew that look, had seen it often enough when his own fingers would brush against Lance's skin, his hands reaching for the right word, trying to explain what he heard, what he wanted to hear. JC would always slip in a quick _dude, sorry_ and go right on illustrating his point, his fingers tingling from the contact, softer than it had any right to be, smooth, and Lance would smile a little and his eyes would drift to wherever it was that JC had touched him, his thigh, his forearm, his shoulder, almost as if he were looking for something, some proof that JC's fingers had been there, some trace he might have left behind.

But Justin's hand was still there, holding on to Lance in a way JC didn't dare, making a claim. It made JC stop right where he was, eyes closed against the glare, mouth open, inhaling the humid air and the scent of chlorine, remembering the salty taste on his fingers and how he couldn't help raising them to his lips after they'd slid across Lance's back just last night, slick and hot from rehearsal. JC would bet anything Lance's skin was slick and hot now, too, sitting with Justin out by the pool, drawn together by the sun, both of them shirtless and leaning close.

Justin was younger, but he wasn't a kid, nobody thought so, not even Lynn. Lance _was_ a kid, though, still young in ways Justin had never been young, in ways JC barely remembers himself, and nobody was denying that, either. But JC knew there was more to Lance than his innocence, and he wanted to uncover it himself, or maybe cover it back up, hide it back where it belonged, underneath the accent and the skin and the soft, plush glide of muscles he was only just discovering, and oh, _not here_ , JC thinks, stuffing his hands in his pockets, _please, not here_.

Chris would be furious with Justin if he saw this, with JC, too, just for watching, for letting it happen, but Justin leaned in closer and Lance's eyelids fluttered so pretty, like he didn't know quite where to look, Justin's hands on both of his arms now, breathing the same air. Justin was still laughing a little, thumbs stroking Lance's skin, and finally, finally, JC could feel the bright flare it, pinpricks that felt way too good to be needles. Justin's chapped lips, red and sweet and Lance's mouth, barely open, his fingers in Justin's hair, and JC knew what that felt like, to be all tangled up in Justin like that, and before he could turn away from the two of them Justin turned toward him, smiling, lifting one of his hands from Lance's skin and waving him over.

Chris would kill him for sure, because JC was supposed to know better, had promised Joey that he did know better, and he _did_ , not that it mattered now. Because now JC couldn't do anything but smile now, smile and breathe and close the space between them with long strides, hands in his pockets but not for long, not with the way Justin was shifting around, showing off his abs, the lean lines of his body. Justin had muscles no one his age should have, but Lance wasn't looking at Justin anymore, he was looking at JC and JC could feel it, that gaze, could feel his whole body respond to it, like Lance had superpowers or something.

Chris would have to get over it, JC thought, scooting in beside Justin on the lounge chairs Lynn and Diane had picked up for the pool, because there was no way JC could resist this. There was no way even _Chris_ could've resisted this, not for long, not with Lance and Justin both right there, half-naked and wanting, need already straining their swim trunks, flushing their cheeks gold and pink. JC's knee brushed against Lance's as he settled in, shoulder to shoulder with Justin, hot skin against hot skin and JC's blood on fire from just the brush of Lance's knee, more bone than skin, tingling all the way up his thigh.

Lance's eyes flickered between them, between the points where their bodies met, shoulders, knees, wrists, and then Justin hooked an ankle around the leg of Lance's chair and edged it closer, and JC could see the rise and fall of Lance's chest, see where Lance's skin glowed from the sun, from Justin's hands, from the brush of JC's leg against his as Justin inched them all closer, close enough so that when JC licked his own lips he could almost taste Lance, the ghost of his breath, the ghost of Justin's, too.

This close there were shadows under Lance's eyes, half-moons like yellow bruises. JC wanted to taste, to touch, but Lance leaned forward and fuck, JC _knew_ it, knew Lance would be like this, the press of his lips, the slow glide of his tongue, sweet and slick. His hands were on JC's shoulders, sliding, sliding, and even without Justin's breath shivering in JC's ear, _so hot for you, C, we talk about you, what we could do with you_ , so sure of himself, whispering something in Lance's ear now and making him moan into JC's mouth, his skin vibrating with it, hips pressing into JC's palms and JC knew they'd planned this, the kiss and the sun and the rest of it, everything that would come later, after this, the three of them together, tangled and twisted, and there was something about that that didn't bother JC at all.   
   
   
   


\-- End -- 


End file.
